Pest Control
''Pest Control redirects here. For the mission in Grand Theft Auto V, see Pest Control (GTA V).'' Pest Control is a mission assigned to Niko Bellic by Jimmy Pegorino. This mission becomes available after Ray Boccino sends a text message to Niko, telling him that Jimmy wants to meet them at his house. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Head over to East Holland and look for Ray *Exterminate Ray and his bodyguards Enemies *Pegorino Family *Ray Boccino Walkthrough Part 1 Niko must go to Jimmy's house, where Jimmy will be speaking to Phil Bell and Ray. Jimmy explains that he fears someone is undermining the Pegorino's operation and that there might be rats within the organization. Ray tries to convince Jimmy that Phil is not trustworthy. After both Ray and Phil leave, Jimmy will tell Niko that he has to shut someone up, but has not decided who it will be. After the meet, Niko should expect a call from Jimmy. Part 2 After a game hour, Jimmy will call Niko and ask him to kill Ray. Ray and his bodyguards will be located on Cod Row, in East Holland. When the player reaches the destination, Jimmy will call again. Jimmy will tell Niko that Ray is heading to a chop shop in BOABO and should be killed before he gets there. He will also inform Niko that he will call Ray to have him and his guards stop for gas on the way, so Niko will have an opportunity to kill him and his protection. A car will be required to follow Ray. Ray's Oracle (colour usually changes from black to white or grey) and a black PMP 600 can be seen parked outside of the place where Ray is before entering the yellow marker. These are the cars that Ray and his guards will use, so Patrick McReary may be called and asked for a bomb to plant on either car before beginning the pursuit. However, if the cars are damaged before Ray gets out of the building, he will be spooked and the mission will be failed. Ray and his guards will stop at the Terroil gas station on the corner of Albany Ave and Topaz St. If the player detonates the bomb at this point, the destruction of the gas station will create an explosive chain reaction may cause both cars to explode. If the PMP 600 is destroyed, the Oracle in which Ray is will try to escape; if the Oracle is destroyed, the guards in the PMP 600 will attack Niko. You may choose to shoot everyone before they notice you, but the Oracle with Ray in it will take off, and the guards in the PMP 600 will come out to attack, as mentioned before, so it would be efficient to use Grenades or your RPG, and using the Cover System would be helpful by crouching against the car you drove so no one sees you. Once everyone has been killed, the mission will be passed and Niko will call Jimmy to tell him Ray is dead. Another method of eliminating Ray and his bodyguards, is to follow the two cars until they are on Topaz St nearly arriving at the gas station. Then if you, turn right onto Bismark Ave, then left onto Silicon St, and get out of your car beside the stairs of a pedestrian bridge on your left. Walk halfway up these stairs and climb up onto the roof you see to your left. You should see to the north, the gas station where Ray and his bodyguards would by now have stopped. From this position you will not be detected by the bodyguards until you fire a weapon. The gap between the roof of the building you are on and the roof of the gas station is big enough to fire an RPG onto one of the cars or the pumps themselves, either should create an explosion big enough to take out the two cars at the very least. Any surviving bodyguards on foot can be easily gunned down. If Jon Gravelli's missions have been done, then finishing this mission will also trigger a phone call from United Liberty Paper that will start the mission That Special Someone, leading to the end of the game. Video Walkthrough GlkNH9kOAHM Deaths *Ray Boccino - Killed by Niko on orders of Jimmy Pegorino for suspecting him as a rat.﻿ Trivia *The mission originally called for the player to choose between either killing Ray or Phil, with Ray offering Niko a big reward in exchange for Phil's death and Phil offering a smaller one for Ray's death, but this was eventually eliminated and instead the player has to kill Boccino. *Strangely, there is no Liberty Tree article on Ray and his guard's death, but he is still acknowledged dead, as his LCPD record after the mission is "Deceased". *Interestingly enough, Ray and his guards will act as "normal" civilians. (ie- they will wait for the traffic light, they don't bump into other cars, etc.) There is also a possibility of either of them getting "stuck" trying to enter the Gas station due to the other cars impeding their progress. *If the player manages to get Ray out of the car, he will pull out a shotgun and will try to kill you. *This is one of only two missions where Ray is seen outside of cutscenes, mostly because you have to kill him. (the other would be Truck Hustle) *If you call Roman after this mission, Niko will tell him that he killed Ray on Jimmy's orders, and somewhat regrets it even though he is a rat, and thinks killing isn't worth it anymore. *Ray's car always stops at the same outside lane toll booth on the East Borough bridge. Get ahead of the convoy, enter the booth, and the toll booth attendant will flee. Now the traffic barrier won't raise for Ray's car when he arrives and you can take out the convoy much easier while they're stuck at the barrier. *If you blow both cars when they stop for gas, after the flames go down you'll notice the horns are still blowing even though the cars are destroyed. *This is the final physic appearance of Phil Bell (if Revenge is chosen). es:...Pest_Control pl:Pest Control Category:Missions in GTA IV